lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins was a notable Hobbit of the Shire. Bilbo was also the first of the ring-bearers to voluntarily give up the One Ring, although he found that act extremely difficult to do. Early Life Bilbo Baggins was born on 22 September 2890 T.A. (Third Age). His father was Bungo Baggins and his mother was Belladonna Took. Bilbo was their only child. In Hobbiton, Bungo Baggins constructed a spacious Hobbit-hole for Belladonna Took, which they named Bag End. The family moved to their new home, where Bilbo would spend much of his life. As a young Hobbit, Bilbo was curious and eager for news of the outside world. The Istari wizard Gandalf noticed these qualities of Bilbo's on his visits to the Shire. Bilbo would later remember Gandalf's firework displays in the dwelling of his mother's family at Great Smials. Bilbo's father died in 2926 T.A. and his mother died in 2934 T.A.. Bilbo lived the next seven years alone in Bag End. Quest for the Lonely Mountain In 2941 T.A., Bilbo joined Gandalf, Thorin Oakenshield and his twelve Dwarves on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. This led to an adventure in which Bilbo and his companions travelled to Rivendell and through Mirkwood Forest, eventually reaching Erebor. Here, after the mountain had been reclaimed by Thorin Oakenshield, the Battle of Five Armies took place. Beorn, Beorning chieftain, joined the travellers in their fight against an army of Orcs. During his journey to the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo also found the One Ring and a sword which he called Sting. Rivendell Bilbo was the bearer of the One Ring for many decades, ignorant of its significance. However, by 3001 T.A., the Ring had begun to effect him. He did not appear to have aged at all, although he felt older and thin inside. He decided that he wanted to partake in one more adventure, before he found a place to settle down and finish his account of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain. On September 22, a farewell Birthday Party was held in his honour, where he announced his intention to leave the Shire. On the same day, Bilbo left the One Ring and his home of Bag End in the possession of his relative, Frodo Baggins. After his departure, Bilbo accompanied three Dwarves to Dale and the Lonely Mountain, before finally settling in Rivendell. There, he met Aragorn and Elrond. Between 3003 and 3018, Bilbo worked on the written account of his adventures, in a book that would later be known as the Red Book of Westmarch. He also studied the Elvish language and compiled a three-volume history of the Elder Days which he called "Translations from the Elvish". In October 3018 T.A., Frodo arrived at Rivendell. Bilbo learned that his cousin was on a quest to destroy the One Ring. However, he remained in Rivendell while Frodo traveled south. After Frodo returned, Bilbo had noticebly aged, partially freed from the Ring's effect, although he continued to desire it. Since Bilbo had been a ring-bearer, he was allowed to accompany Frodo to the Undying Lands. On September 22, 3021 T.A., Bilbo turned 131, and became the oldest Hobbit in Middle-earth. On September 29, he, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Frodo boarded a ship docked at the Grey Havens and sailed away from Middle-earth. Category:Characters Category:Hobbits